We Met At PAX
by LoyalHufflepuffIII
Summary: My name is Ava Dell. I’m origionally from New Zealand, but I moved to LA. I went to Boston for PAX, and I met JackSepticEye and Markiplier, but someone else caught my eye...


—Your POV—

 _Ok._ I think to myself. _Today's the day. PAXEast. Let's decide what to wear._

I choose a T-shirt from Markiplier's tour, black jeans, some beige and gold glitter ankle boots, and a denim jacket to which I pinned two of JackSepticEye's PMA pins to. I grabbed some snacks and a drink bottle and put them in a small bag. Also in the bag, I had my sketchbook, pencil case and my laptop just in case.

I went into the bathroom and did some minimalistic makeup and my hair. It was now 8:00. Time to go.

I finally got to the venue, and it was 8:30. I went to wait in line. While I was waiting, I brung up the timetable for today, and saw that one of my favourite YouTubers, Markiplier, had a panel with Bob, Wade and Ethan. It started at 9:45, doors opened at 9:30. Great, so that will give me time to try and find my way there.

'Excuse me, Miss?' A voice said 'Do you know when the doors open? I'm really disorganised this morning...'

'Oh um...' I looked up from my phone towards the voice '9...Jack??' It was, in fact, Jacksepticeye. 'OMG hi!'

'Yeah I saw the PMA pins and guessed you would help me get organised'

'Haha yeah...The doors open at 9 by the way'

'Oh thanks!' He started to walk around the back to the creator's entrance.

'Jack! Wait!' He turned around, with an inquisitive look on his face. 'Could I get a photo and show you some fanart?'

'Of course!' Jack said with his usual enthusiasm. I snapped a photo and pulled out a small drawing of Anti and him back to back. 'Hey, this is really cool!'

'Thanks! Hey, um, you can have this one, but you have to sign this copy I made' I said, pulling the copy out of the back of the art book.

'Sure thing' He whipped a sharpie out of his pocket and signed with a flourish. I handed the original version, and he slipped it carefully into his bag. That made me feel happy. 'Now, I better be going. I joined a panel with Mark last minute and I need to get ready!'

'Maybe I'll see you there then!' I said waving to him as he rounded the corner. By now, I was nearly at the front of the line. I checked the time. Ten past nine. Heck. I only had twenty five minutes to get to the panel. I got my pass checked and I nearly ran inside, checking the map on my phone as I went.

I was walking so fast, that I actually got there early. I waited in line with my Markiplier fanart, which was inspired by his appearance in the 2016 YouTube Rewind. When the doors opened, I manged to get a seat in the second row, up against the wall. Unfortunately, the guy next to me was on the bigger side, and smelled a little. I guess you could say that I was in between a rock and a hard place. At least I could see the table.

When the clock struck 9:45, the guys filed out, Mark, Jack, Bob, Wade and Ethan.

'Hello everybody!' Mark said as the crowd calmed down. 'How has your day been?' The crowd gave a loud mix of answers, the mood rising from happy to estatic. 'Alright guys, calm down... Jack, what are we doing today?'

'Well, we are going to play cards against humanity...YouTuber Edition!!!' Jack finished with his natural loud voice. The crowd cheered.

Once the game was set up, Jack drew the first card to read, in this version it was red. 'Watch PewDiePie's new series: _ review' Everyone on the panel looked at their cards. Bob was the first to put down a card, laughing silently to himself. Everyone else put their cards. Jack picked up the first card on the pile and read:

'Watch PewDiePie's new series: Emo Crack review' Half of the crowd, including me, who were obvious emos, cracked up laughing. The guy next to me looked at me, judging me furiously. I glared back at him, quickly turning my attention back to the panel, where Jack was part way through reading the next one.

'Watch PewDiePie's new series: YouTube review' Jack snorted 'Isn't that just YLYL?'

Wade scoffed 'Ha, nooo. It's different...somehow.' Everyone laughed, even the stone faced guy next to me cracked a small smile.

Once the panel ended, Mark, Jack, Bob, Wade and Ethan walked out of the side door, and the crowd started to file out the doors at the back. The guy who was sitting next to me was taking ages to get out of the isle. Once we were nearly all the way, the rest of the crowd had mostly dispanded. One of my PMA pins was coming loose, so I undid it so I could put it on properly. But, my clumsy hands dropped it under the seat. I bent down to get it, thinking it would be right under the seat, but it wasn't.

Finally, I found it, right in the darkness of the back of the seat. When I stood up, I saw that security had closed, and probably locked the doors. _Well, I'll just have to wait for the next panel_ I thought _which is..._ I pulled up the timetable on my phone, _the animation panel! That should be fun! All I have to do is wait another hour..._


End file.
